Spirit of Life
by Yamashiro Suzume
Summary: You think Kenshin & Kaoru are just BEST FRIENDS? Yes, they are. Kenshin shifts to Nagoya & bumps into runaway Kaoru, & both of them are trying to escape their past. Living together in a small apartment, things might go for a big change....
1. Prologue

**_SPIRIT OF LIFE_**

PROLOGUE.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but how I wish N.Watsuki could give Kenshin to me....STOP DREAMING! _Suzume no baka...._WARNING! Tomoe's fans, this won't be nice for Tomoe....but if you wanna read, no problem! The more, the better....! Enjoy, my 1st fic'!

The 2 months end-of-year holidays (that's school holidays in Malaysia, but just think that this is happening in Japan, ok? Here in Malaysia they don't even call it high school. Yeah, I know, I'll stop the blabbering & get on with the story.) had just begun. A flaming-red haired teenager with his long hair tied up in a ponytail was walking along the bright streets of Tokyo alone.

"Tomoe-chan, where are you?" Himura Kenshin wondered aloud (but unheard in the busy streets of Tokyo, of course!). He had been wondering why his girlfriend Yukishiro Tomoe had stranded him, now that the holidays had started. He had been planning of dating with Tomoe now that they were free, but why had she been leaving him alone? Every evening, she would leave saying "Ken-sama, I've important business, bye" & all these same lines were getting more & more expressionless every single day.

Kenshin had been alone almost all his life, until he had met Tomoe in high school. She was like an angel to him, keeping him company every single minute, but now?

"Yukishiro, you're beginning to be a little devil."

Kenshin kept on walking alone..........until he reached an alley.

"rrrrrr.......MEO...............WWWWW!!!!!" "(hiss-hiss) RIOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!" A pair of alley cats was fighting like mad. After seeing the cats, suddenly.....

"Oh gosh, I'm having a hunch; let's hope nothing will go wrong." And Kenshin continued his lonely walk down the alley.

Yukishiro Tomoe, a very cute and popular girl in high school, and girlfriend of the most popular guy in school, Himura Kenshin, was beginning to think that 'Ken-sama' was getting a little boring these days.

"NO DATES! NO ROMANTIC MOMENTS AT ALL! WHAT KIND OF GUY IS HE?" thought Tomoe, not knowing that he actually had plans up his sleeves. "At least I have Hikaru-san now." Looking at her watch (9.31pm), "Where is Hikaru-san?" when a guy came running and panting towards her.

"Gomen ne, To-chan, I'm late for our date...." said Hikaru (just a guy I made up, he's only in this chappie).

"NANI?! Are you out of your mind? You asked me to wait in this dark alley, and now you are calling this a DATE?" said Tomoe, who was half-screaming.

But Hikaru's arms went around her waist, which stopped her from attracting attention from outside the alley. "Shh, shh, you'll 'invite' people here....." he said in such a tender voice, barely whispering.

"But Hikaru-san —"

Tomoe stopped her speech after she turned around to face her guy. She looked deep into his orbs, that were full of tenderness, and _love_....

"Stop the –san. Call me Hikaru. Just Hikaru."

"_Hikaru......." _Then she felt something she had never felt before; lips brushed against hers, & Tomoe felt herself blushing strongly. _Hikaru, what are you doing? _

"_Aishiteru, Tomoe...." _whispered Hikaru, and he pressed his lips on Tomoe's. Oh gosh, Tomoe was damn charmed! _Oh Kami-sama, am I in heaven? Why this has never come from Himura before? Why am I falling for Hikaru? Hikaru....._

Somewhere in the alley, Kenshin was still walking alone. Nothing to think of, mind so blank, his dark past came flooding again......_Ah forget it! Now's present, stop thinking of the past, Battousai! No, I mean Himura!! STOP!!!! _Then, soft sounds of "_Ahh" _& _"Ohh"_ stop his thoughts. What was that? He took all his courage and went on to find out.

When Kenshin reached a dead end at the alley, his hunch turned out to be true. After all his sufferings, after he found the person he thought was an angel, in front of him stood Tomoe & Hikaru, still deep in their 'love-making'.His usually purple eyes transformed to a glimmering a gold-amber colour.

**_PAK! _**Tomoe awakened from her 'date'. "Hikaru, what was that slap for?" she murmured irritatingly. But when she looked up, she saw a terrified Hikaru.

"Hey what's wrong Hikaru-" When she turned back to see what had made Hikaru scared, what she saw was a pair of amber eyes, full of anger, hatred.... "_Kenshin!" _So he was the one who slapped her!

"YUKISHIRO TOMOE, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?!" shouted Kenshin, whose heart was galloping of anger, eyes shining pure gold. Tomoe was terrified, and she hid behind the MORE terrified Hikaru. _Who's this scary dude? _thought Hikaru.

"H-hey y-you, d-d-don't you g-go s-sc-c-aring m-my T-t-tomoe," said Hikaru with all his bravery(which had became 0! x)

"WHAT?! THAT TOMOE'S YOURS?! YUKISHIRO, EXPLAIN NOW!" shouted Kenshin, who felt like he could tear up to pieces.

Tomoe had had enough of this. "Yeah, so what, HIMURA? Huh? When I accepted your love, I refused all the much better offers of other guys in school, all for YOU. Yet, you are sooo boring, you only caress me with words, and all that matters to you was your studies! I want MORE, & you are LESS, so now that the holidays had started, I'm free! I can look for someone better than YOU! Someone like HIKARU!" exclaimed the now angry Tomoe. Kenshin's eyes were still amber, but Hikaru was beginning to be angry too. Things began to make sense to him....

"YOU _WERE _MY GIRLFRIEND! BEFORE THIS, I'D PLANNED MANY THINGS FOR US TO DO DURING THIS HOLIDAY! DATES, DINNER, FLOWERS, TRIPS, _EVERYTHING! _IT WAS MEANT TO BE A SURPRISE FOR YOU, BUT NOW YOU GO DISAPPEARING EVERYDAY, AND WHAT? _YOU _BETRAYED ME, YOU GOT ANOTHER GUY!!" Kenshin finally spitted, amber eyes now in narrow slits. Tomoe was nearly in tears.

"_Mou ii!_(That's enough!)" Hikaru joined the argument. "So, Yukishiro Tomoe, you LIAR, you told me you had no other guys with you, but who's this? _Your_ boyfriend? Yeah, you know what? WE SEPARATE HERE. Dude, (Kenshin) take this_ liar_ with you if you like." With that, he walked out of the alley. Now Tomoe was really in tears.

"_Kenshin_," whispered Tomoe to Kenshin, whose eyes were still amber.

"Yukishiro Tomoe, you child of a bih, how dare you call me by my first name? On this very minute, WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER. Don't let me see your face ever again," said Kenshin with a voice that was full of hatred, anger and **sadness**. He turned his back and started walking away, when Tomoe replied.

"So, Himura, you think you are so great, huh?" she said in a seething, malicious voice. "Mark my words, Himura Kenshin, _MARK MY WORDS,_ I SHALL RETURN FOR REVENGE."

"So what do I care? As if you could. Now it's your choice. Go after your new guy or see whether I'm more important," said Kenshin, barely a whisper. And he started to leave the alley. He was going to cry, but he controlled the tears from falling.

OK, Tomoe was mad. She was left in a situation to choose between 2 stupid choices (at least it was stupid to her). But she was **madder** at Kenshin, who went away from her, and also made Hikaru go away.

In the end, she decided to go after Hikaru (in her view Hikaru was better, right?). Before that, her last words: "**Mark my words, Himura, I shall return**."

**  
AN: Readers, I know this is short, but this is only a prologue! Chap.1 will be up very soon,but PLEASE review this prologue, ok? Make the Sparrow happy! Ja!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: **What will Kenshin do in his despair? After that, he meets up with a drunk girl in a bar, but can that girl change his future?


	2. Welcome to Nagoya!

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Nagoya! **

**I've decided to put Prologue as Chapter 1, so this will be Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Really, no matter how many HOURS I daydream, RUROUNI KENSHIN IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!! God, I'm gonna cry....joking.....on with the story!

* * *

**

"Oh Kami-sama, KAMI-SAMA!! Please help me, I'm in despair! PLEASE!!!"

Kenshin had given up to himself, and was crying into his pillow. Yeah, he's home at his own house, AND he's _crying....._Well, we shouldn't blame him, right?

Kenshin: Hey what are you looking at? sob-sob. Leave me alone!!

Suzume & readers: OK, OK, we'll leave you.

And so, we leave, and afterwards we shall see what's next.

Kenshin woke up to another morning with a tired yawn. What? Have I cried to sleep? he thought. Then, memories of last night came back. His eyes turned amber again as he walked to the bathroom. When he looked at his bedraggled face in the mirror. "Why should I be angry? Why should I think of that bch Yukishiro? I must start a new life! Find something better for me.....yeah....A new life...."

With that, his eyes turned into its soft violet, and a small smile that ensured a bright, new future for him. He brushed his teeth, had a shower, a short shower, and went to his room to think what to do next for his new life.

"What should I do? I still have a whole month of holiday left. Hmm...." he plopped onto his bed and began to think. After what seemed like hours, a lighted bulb appeared out of nowhere.

"Shift! Shift!" Kenshin suddenly sat up on his bed. " Yeah, I could shift from Tokyo and rent an apartment! The new beginning of a SIMPLE and BETTER life!" he continued speaking to himself. But.... "To which city? Aaaargh....." and he plopped onto his bed again.

Then, TING! another lightbulb.....

Kenshin got up and took a piece of paper and drew 4 boxes. In each box, he wrote the names of Japan's main islands. "Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, Shikoku. There," Kenshin muttered. "OK, time to try my luck...." Kenshin closed his eyes, held his pen high, then brought it down onto the paper. When he opened his eyes, his pen had landed on....

"Honshu. OK, my fate stays here, I'm still in Honshu, but which city/town?" Again, it became a hard choice for Kenshin. So, he decided to try his luck again. On the other side of the paper, he drew another 7 boxes, and in the boxes were his selective cities: Tokyo, Yokohama, Akita, Nagoya, Osaka, Kyoto, Hiroshima. "Hope I won't be fated in Tokyo again. I mean, I like Tokyo, but I don't want to meet with Tomoe again. I also want to taste a new life somewhere else," he murmured, and repeated the same steps again. Next, the pen landed on.......

"Nagoya! Alright, Nagoya is where I'll have my new life!" exclaimed Kenshin. "I'm gonna start a whole new life in Nagoya! Better life!" he said, punching his right fist on his left palm. "_Or maybe the BEST life...._" Kenshin said thoughtfully. "Nagoya, I'm coming! **_Yeah baby_**!!" (A/N: I also say 'Yeah baby!" when I'm really excited!)

But his neighbours....

"What the heck is that red-haired freak shouting for? Guess he really is a freak," mumbled his neighbours. His neighbour-on-the-right even yelled back, "HEY SHUT UP!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU WOKE MY BABIES?!" Then a sharp cry followed. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kenshin, being so happy, no....TOO happy, shouted back, "GOMEN NASAI!! TODAY I'M JUST TOO HAPPY!" Yeah, even though last night's memories flooded back now and then, his determination just blocked his Battousai anger.

But how is he gonna find a house in Nagoya? Oh no....Kenshin remembered that he planned to rent an apartment only for his _new SIMPLE life...._OK, enough about the life thingy! Let's see how Kenshin will find one. No worries, he still had his holidays....Eh? He DID have a cousin staying in Nagoya! Good thing he was destined/fated to be in Nagoya for his new – OK, I know! Quit the life thingy!! – so he decided to call his cousin up.

"OK, what was his number?" He searched for his cousin's number in his handphone's phonebook. "OK, dial it....and wait," muttered Kenshin. Beep-beep, beep-beep, went the ringing tone. Until....

"Mushi-mushi, Seta residence," answered a cheery voice.

"Hey Tenken....know who's this?" said Kenshin.

The person on the other side of the line was surprised. He was listening to a voice too familiar for him.

"Yo, Kenshin, what's up dude?" said Seta Soujirou, Kenshin's closest cousin.

"Dude, thing's down, but now thing's gonna be up! Only if you agree to help me....." replied Kenshin.

"What's that s'pose to mean?" asked a puzzled Soujirou.

Kenshin's response was: "Cuz, you're in high school, right?"

"Yeah....So?"

"I need you to help me find a comfortable apartment or condo' near to your high school."

"Doushite (Why)? You mean you WANT to live in Nagoya?"

"That I'll explain to you some other time. Now tell me whether there are any."

"Sou (oh).....Well, there is one that I know near to my high school.....Eh? Why not you stay with me? It's easier than renting another apartment."

"No....it will only trouble you. Besides, I want my own independent life. I told you, I'll explain to you once I get there."

"You, trouble me?? **_Oh, for goodness sake_** (A/N: one of my famous quotes!), you are my cousin, dude!"

"Yeah, OK, OK, fine, you ARE my cousin, but that doesn't mean that we HAVE to live in the same house, right?" exclaimed Kenshin irritated. He rolled his eyes. Why is it so hard to get his forever-smiling cousin into helping him in this?

Soujirou was silent, thinking about what Kenshin had just stated. What his cousin just said made sense....

Kenshin was bored, so he decided to test Soujirou. "Or.....when we get to your high school, you want people to think we are GAYS." he said and smiled mischievously.

Soujirou, the cool smiling dude, fell for the trap and finally let his cheery mask fall off by coughing nervously. He must have choked after hearing what Kenshin just said. "Excuse cough...g-g-ays?! cough cough K-kenshin....you have a point. OK, I'll help you, all to save my honour."

Kenshin was finally glad that Soujirou will help him and laughed. Yeah, he DID made a good point. "Right, make sure that the apartment is convenient and near your school, 'coz I'm gonna be in your school, too."

"OK, whatever!" said Soujirou, relieved. "Afterwards, I'll go to the apartment to see whether there are any empty rooms, ok dude?"

"That's my cousin!" Kenshin was also relieved. He placed a hand across his chest and sighed.

"But still you have to tell me why you're shifting here."

"Hai (Yes)! But only when I get there," promised Kenshin. "A lorry to shift my properties, that I'll manage myself. Apartment rent, that I'll also manage myself. The only thing you must manage for me is to book a room for me. Things cool with you?"

"Hai, hai, cool...Hey dude do you know that you are burning up the phone line, calling from Tokyo to Nagoya?

That was when Kenshin realised Soujirou was right. "Oh gosh, oh gosh! OK, OK, see you soon, OK?"

"Hai! Ja!"

"Ja! Domo arigato (Thank you very much)!"

Kenshin hung up the phone. 'Whoa, that really was a long conversation with Soujirou!' he thought. Man, that smiley cousin of his can be stubborn at times....how long did Kenshin take to persuade the Tenken to help him? Hmm.......he went back to lying on the bed to think his thoughts again.

Then, his memories return to his bitter fight with Tomoe. Fine, he had to admit to himself, he was being cheerful for his new experiences in Nagoya soon, but no matter what remnants of that bitter night wouldn't leave his mind forever, unless he really can control & push it away. So, perhaps he wouldn't need to find his next angel in the future? Maybe he could remain girlfriend-less throughout his whole life. But what if another girl gets to win his heart? Will they last? Or will it end as painful as his relationship with Tomoe? Or maybe.........his true angel will just appear unexpectedly? Who knows........Who Knows? Hey, that's one of his favourite Avril Lavigne songs! Kenshin decided to listen to it. He got up, took his MP3 Discman, insert Avril's album 'Under My Skin', then switched to song no. 9, Who Knows.

_Why do you look so familiar,_

_I could swear that I've seen your face before,_

_I think I like that you seem sincere,_

_I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more,_

_I think there's something more life's worth living for..._

_Who knows what could happen,_

_Do what you do,_

_Just keep on laughing,_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day,_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day...._

Kenshin was thinking, 'Yeah, who knows what could happen, Tomoe can keep on laughing at me, but really this thing's true, there's always a new day ahead of me.....Man I love this song!'

_How do you always have an opinion,_

_And how do you always find the best way to compromise,_

_We don't need to have a reason, _

_We don't need anything, we're just wasting time,_

_I think there's something more life's worth living for..._

_Who knows what could happen,_

_Do what you do,_

_Just keep on laughing,_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day...._

_Who knows what could happen,_

_Do what you do,_

_Just keep on laughing,_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day...._

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day...._

Again Kenshin was thinking, 'Yukishiro & I didn't need to have a reason to be together, she was the one who said "No dates, no nothing", and there she goes with that Hikaru guy. Aargh....forget 'bout her...' he slapped his forehead.

_Find yourself 'coz I can't find you,_

_Be yourself, who are you?_

_Find yourself 'coz I can't find you,_

_Be yourself, who are you?_

_Who knows what could happen,_

_Do what you do,_

_Just keep on laughing,_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day...._

_So you go make it happen,_

_Do your best,_

_Just keep on laughing,_

_Telling you, there's always a brand new day...._

_Who knows what could happen,_

_Do what you do,_

_Just keep on laughing,_

_One thing's true, there's always a brand new day...._

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day................_

Kenshin's conclusion? Wake up and forget about the bitter past, because there's always a brand mew day. And one day his questions will surely get their answers.

* * *

It was 7.21 in the morning. Kenshin was sleeping soundly, drooling (what? drooling? he must be dreaming sth. nice....x)..........until he was woken by the ringing on his handphone.

Kenshin turned in his bed. He got up clumsily, tripped at the bed leg (oooww.....), got up again, ruffled his messy untied red hair, took his phone, and answered it.

"Mushi-mushi, Himura Kenshin here."

"Dude, ohayou (good morn')! Sorry for waking you up this early...if you were sleeping."

Kenshin was wondering, what the heck was this guy calling him this early?

"Soujirou? Hey, you woke me up from such a sweet dream!" said Kenshin, irritated & bang a fist on the wall.

Hand going up and down, Soujirou apologized. "OK, OK, relax.....gomen ne..."

"So Kenshin asked, "Now what's so important?"

"I found you an apartment already!"

"Nani (what)?! So fast?!" Kenshin was totally surprised. Wow, you're so speedy! Your Shikuchi style suits you, Tenken....How did you manage it?" He was already out from his sleepiness.

His cousin chuckled. "Neh, it was nothing, dude! Anyway, it was all for you."

"For me?" said a puzzled Kenshin, scratching his head, making his hair messier, until it looked like fire-shrubs.

"I know something's troubling you over there in Tokyo. Something quite...eerr....major. Yes, major."

"How did you figure it out? I didn't sound sad yesterday over the phone, right? (sigh)" sighed Kenshin and dropped back on his bed.

"If things were great there, you wouldn't have decide to shift all the way here to Nagoya, so it's easy to tell you're having some kind of problem," explained Soujirou. "Cummon, tell your cuz what's wrong. He can help," assured Soujirou. But Kenshin only said he'll only tell what's wrong after his shift to Nagoya. But Soujirou was worried (worried? I don't think so....he just wants to know faster....o0x) Kenshin will break his promise.

Kenshin was taken aback. He brought up his right hand to shoulder level and swore that he, Himura Kenshin, will tell Soujirou about the matter only after he got there.

Soujirou on the other line, put a hand in front of him as if protecting himself, and told Kenshin to cool down, 'coz he was only joking, then apologized. "Gomen ne...."

Kenshin was thinking, 'Soujirou no baka.... (Idiot Soujirou...)', until he remembered the were supposed to talk about his new apartment. Oro??

"OK, I'm sorry too, now back to my apartment???"

Soujirou stopped apologizing. "Oh yeah, right. The apartment, I think it might fit your conveniences, coz it's near my school, and you can cycle with me to school together..."

"Oh, really, you cycle to school?"

"Yes, and as I was saying..."

"Talk about school later. Keep to the apartment."

"I KNOW!!!! I was going to talk about the apartment. So now,"

Kenshin cut again. "Oh."

Soujirou sighed. 'This apartment is a single room one, with a living hall..."

Again, Kenshin cut! "Yeah, that's what I want! A single room. Sou, you're smart."

"Whatever...So I know that currently you're living in your own house, that means you've your own sofa, TV, interior equipments, and so on, so I asked some workers to leave the room empty. OK?"

"Soujirou, I can't believe you see every single aspect. Everything fits for me! I'm cool with it!" said Kenshin, and a smile, hey I mean his famous humble-looking Rurouni smile! "But—is it air-conditioned? I can't sleep without it."

"Checked! Plus it's the newest air-con' from Panasonic!"

"Great!" Then he yawned. He remembered that he was supposed to be sleeping....

"Right, thanks a lot for your help --"

"It was nothing."

"Whatever, but thanks again! Anyway, I want to ask from you something."

"Anything! as long as it's possible."

"**_LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!!"_** yelled Kenshin.

Soujirou had to put the phone away from his ears. "Fine, fine, but please **_DON'T MAKE ME DEAF!!_**" he yelled back.

" (yawn...) Yeah, yeah, ok, ja ne."

"Ja!"

Five minutes later....in the Himura residence....?

snore..........snore.........snore....... (poor _sleepy_ Kenshin!)

* * *

At last, the day for Himura Kenshin to move to Nagoya had come. Two big lorries were in front of his house. Workers were taking out sofas, tables, chairs, lights, etc. from his house. Kenshin was "Put these things here" and "No, they should be there" "Yes, exactly" and so on, until finally all his properties were in the lorries.

"Alright everybody, time to move!" Kenshin shouted to the lorry-drivers. Then, he got into one of the lorries. And so, the far journey to Nagoya begins.

Well, Kenshin hadn't expected the journey to be so far.....It was hours already.....Throughout the journey he looked out of the opened window, enjoying the breeze and looking out at green Mother Nature, while listening to another of his favourite band singer, Linkin Park using his MP3 player. Anyway, the album he was listening to was Meteora. After listening to all the songs in the album, he listened to Linkin Park's 1st album: Hybrid Theory EP. After that disc was over, he listened to LP's 2nd album: Hybrid Theory. Next, Reanimation. After that, Meteora again......then LP's concert CD, Linkin Park Live in Texas.

After hours of Linkin Park songs, he asked the driver, "Excuse me, are we there yet?"

Kenshin got a solemn "Nearly, but not really nearly." Hearing that solemn yet funny reply, he fell back anime-style, with that anime-star on his forehead, and a drop of sweat on his cheek. (hahahahaha!)

"OK..." Kenshin scratched his head, and flashed his infamous Rurouni smile.

He then kept all his Linkin Parks CDs in their appropriate cases. Next, he switched to his 2nd favourite singer, Avril Lavigne. He listened to her 1st album, Let Go. It's a pop album. Hmm.....................................................................................Oh, he finished the album already. So Kenshin decided to ask again.

"Are we anywhere near there yet?"

Another solemn "Nearly but not so near." from the driver. ???? Kenshin fell back anime-style again.

"Oro..?" oOx

Kenshin then listened to Avril's latest album, Under My Skin. It's a rock album.

Again, after the album was over, he asked, "There already?"

"Nearly...another half an hour, I think," said the solemn man.

"Hmmm..."

Kenshin had already heard enough music already in a day! Hmm, thought Kenshin, I already listened to – he started counting: 1, 2, 3, 4, **5, 6,****_7_**?! **_Seven CDs?! _**Man, it's the first time I listened to this much of CDs!! Unbelievable!!

He continued his sight-seeing at the window. So they were nearly there. He had been sight-seeing since the beginning of the journey, and the breeze had blown his hair. Slowly, his head looked as if it was on fire, because the breeze had made his hair very, _very _messy. Well, Kenshin didn't realised it, until:

"Hey kid, we're already entering the borders of Nagoya. Do you want people to stare at you?" asked the driver quietly, but Kenshin was sure the driver was holding a chuckle under his breathe.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kenshin.

"Look at your hair."

"Hah?"

"Here, take this mirror." offered the driver, whose voice was obviously holding a chuckle because his voice wasn't that solemn and more cheerful now.

"Thanks." And when he looked at his 'head-on-fire', oh god.....

"Oro?!" squeaked Kenshin meekly. He fell back anime-style again, that little star-mark and a sweat drop appear again. Kenshin quickly untied his hair, straighten it, then tied it back in his usual low ponytail. By then, the lorry driver couldn't hold his chuckle anymore.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're funny. Your head just looked as if it's on fire," though he still sound solemn a little. "Anyway we've just past the border of Nagoya."

"Honto ni? (Really?)" He out of the window, and yes, factories were appearing, then some buildings. People were looked walking here and there, cars going there and here. Soon, he past by a high school, which was definitely Soujirou's one.

And finally, his apartment. Soujirou was standing in front of the apartments. Kenshin got down from the lorry. He ran up to the forever smiling Soujirou, who greeted him with a bow and a "Irrashaimase! Welcome to Nagoya!"

Kenshin bowed back & smiled his Rurouni smile. "Arigato, Soujirou! Wow, Nagoya looks cool!" He looked up at the apartments. Then he noticed the workers were waiting for his instructions.

"Soujirou, 'cummon, my properties need to get going!"

"Hai!"

And soon enough, they were instructing to move the things to which apartment, which was, of course, apartment number 126 (AN: OK, if any of my close friends are reading this, I think you should know what number is this, **126**??? x). Kenshin was pretty busy.

"The sofa goes here!"

"Set the tables and chairs there!"

"Soujirou, please put those equipments there, thank you!"

"No, no, these things go there, not here!"

And so on, so forth.

It was already night. Soujirou was helping Kenshin clean up the place. The place was kinda dusty, because a lot of things had been moved around just now in the evening.

After what seemed like days to them, they dropped down on the couch, with a BIG sigh, totally exhausted.

"Today...pant...is the busiest...pant-pant...day in my life!" panted Kenshin.

"pant-pant Same here, too....pant..." said Soujirou.

They rested in silence, until Soujirou broke it. "Hey dude, your promise. To tell me what's wrong."

Kenshin remembered, and finally told his cousin everything, with his head drooping down. Once in awhile, his eyes turned gold-amber.

"Whoa, dude, that's bad. _Really_ bad. I'm very sorry for you. Man, that Yukishiro's really a devil. Anyway, is that the reason you're here?"

"Yes, because certain places in Tokyo reminds me of her, and there we're in the same school. I don't want to see her again. I want to start a new life, with new hope."

"Hmm...."

"OK, Sou, you can go now!"

"But the cleaning's not done yet!"

"I'll do it myself tomorrow. You're pretty tired. Go back to rest. Thanks for your help, anyway!"

"OK...." Soujirou hesitated. "I'm going now....ja!"

"Ja!"

_Click_! The door opened, then closed. Soujirou's wasn't there anymore. Kenshin was quite tired. He decided to walk along the streets near his place to blend into Nagoya. Kenshin took a brief shower, changed his clothes, & got out.

Wow, he thought, Nagoya at night's kinda like Tokyo. Kenshin passed by a lot of shops, restaurants and pubs. Tired of walking around, Kenshin stopped and entered a pub.

He sat at a table in a corner of the pub. Kenshin ordered a bottle of red wine. He took a sip. 'Hey, this wine's good.' He took sips by sips, until it was nearly finished. Kenshin payed the bill, and went back to his table to finish his drinks.

While Kenshin was enjoying his last sip of good wine, a drunk, long raven-haired girl staggered at Kenshin's direction, and tripped at his table, causing her to drop on Kenshin's lap!

"_Wanna hef a....a...drink?? Kamon, drin wef miiii......." _the girl murmured drunkenly.

Kenshin, nervous, because a _girl _was on his lap! "N-n-no t-thanks, m-m-miss...e-exc-cuse me...b-b-but I-I have t-to go now...." Kenshin tried to stand up, but the young lady kept on pulling on his sleeve.

"_Noooo......dun lif meeee.....aloooone......" _the girl was muttering to no one in specific, but Kenshin looked at her face. Her eyes were half opened, and gosh....when he looked into those blue-sapphire eyes, he found tears and a whole world of gloom in those beautiful eyes. Also, based on what that girl muttered, he could tell that the girl was facing a very major problem. Kenshin pitied her and decided to let her stay at his apartment until she regain consciousness, then perhaps he could help her settle things.

Kenshin put the girl on his back, then piggy-back ride her. He passed the counter.

"Hey you, do you know that girl? She has been drinking strongly these few days. I dunno what's wrong with that young lady. You know her?"

"Err, yeah, I do know her! I-I've been trying to locate her these few days," lied Kenshin. "OK, thanks, bye."

Kenshin hurriedly left for his home with the girl on his back. Lucky for him, she's quite light.

At the apartment, he put her on his bed. Oh no, too bad his apartment only has one bedroom, meaning there's only one bed! Does that mean he has to share bed with that _young girl?! _

Kenshin took a spare blanket and covered the poor girl. He looked at her face again. As she slept, tears began to fall again. He wiped the tears away, and because he couldn't resist it, Kenshin ran his fingers in her hair. That silky, raven hair fit her sapphire eyes, he thought but it didn't fit her troubles.

"Don't worry, I'll try to help you. Sleep well." murmured Kenshin. "Oyasumi (good night)!" Kenshin decided to sleep in the small couch in his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: How's it? Hey, it was 10 pages on Microsoft Word! My fingers are tired...not! So, does that drunk girl sound familiar? Heheh, I won't introduce her 'til the next chapter, even thoug you all should know who she is! Anyway, this chapter's mainly on Kenshin. But net chapter onward, there will be more characters, OK? Please press the cute button down there and review, OK? Suzume-chan will appreciate if you do so! And thanks to Koharu-chan, Sakura1310 & 2 more reviewers for their reviews! Sakura1310, I'll write more for sure (She's one of my best friend!)! And Koharu-chan, your piece of advise really helps! Thanks! The other 2 persons, thanks a lot! OK, til next chapter! Bye!!!!

* * *

****Next chapter: **The girl that Kenshin brought back from the pub has lots of problems. Too helpless, she soughts help and advise from Kenshin. The holiday is also over, and Kenshin will be going to his new school with Soujirou! But SHOCK! The young lady's in the same school as Kenshin! How good Kenshin & the girl's friendship will start? Find out in Chapter 3!! 


	3. Weird coincidences

**Chapter 3: **

**Disclaimer: _Suzume-chan: _Watsuki Nobuhiro...please...can you give me your copyright of Rurouni Kenshin?**

**_Watsuki Nob.: _Sorry but I can't! Coz Rurouni Kenshin will be mine...forever!**

**_Suzume-chan: _I knew it...TT...But I'm happy that this fanfic' is my copyright...& it's not yours:P**

**_Watsuki-sama: _(falls back anime-style) oro...**

* * *

Sunshine poked through her eyelids. 

Yes, sunshine!

_Sunshine?_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWNNN!" Kamiya Kaoru stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes vigorously. "Another bad day I suppose," she thought sleepily. As she got off the blanket, she felt so cold (A/N: Remember Kenshin's new air-con?). At once she knew what would happen later, but well, she thought, that was later. She sat at the bedside and placed her feet on the floor to look for her bedroom slippers. But when her feet touched the spot where her slippers used to be…

"Eh? Where are they?" Her eyes jerked opened and she looked down, only to see…

"My room's floor is tiled. This floor is made of marble……" Then, memories came flooding.

**Flashback**

"_GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" _

"_But –sob/sob- I didn't—"_

"_I SAID, OUT! NOW!" _

"_-sob/sob- FINE!" _

_(door opened then slammed hardly.)_

_Later on…_

"_Hoi, you there, bartender, sake, two bottles."_

_Gulp-gulp-gulp……_

_My eyesight became blur. Then, everything became black, but before that, it was so faint, but there was a streak of red……_

**End of Flashback**

'OK, I got drunk……so now……WHERE AM I!' she thought. Then thoughts welled up in her mind. 'Maybe I'm a rapist's victim now….MASAKA! Can't be! Or maybe a stranger saved me and brought me to his house…..nah…too good to be true. Who wants to save a stupid person like me. Or…maybe this is a prostitute house, then I'll be a sex slave. YADA YADA YADA! No way in hell will I be a sex slave! Or this is a okiya, then people will make me into a maiko or geisha." Kaoru just shook her head. "I need to be trained though to be one. Well, no interest," she thought while tilting her head.

Too many different opinions ran through widen-eyed Kaoru's brain. Some scared her, some made her scream mentally, and so many others…

Then, her morning torture occurred. My, my…

"Ha-chii!" Poor Kaoru started sneezing. Actually, Kaoru has sinusitis (or however it is spelled). I don't know how to explain this thing, but it's a type of illness that makes you react to cold by sneezing and having a slight runny nose. I think the symptoms may vary in different people, but anyway, I'm not so sure. All I know is that there will be sneezing and a runny nose. Still, it's not serious, the sneezing goes on for only a while and it can't be infected to the people around you. So, that's that. Back on. Kaoru knew she would get those sneezing since the room was terribly cold.

"Ha-chii!" Second sneeze. Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands for the sake of politeness.

"Ha-chiu!" Third sneeze. And with every sneeze, the sneezes become louder.

At the third sneeze, she heard a slight groan and sounds of covers ruffling against themselves. Kaoru got shocked. There couldn't be anyone else on her bed, right? And she was sitting on the bed so she _should_ be able to detect anybody else getting on the bed, right? Slowly with terror, she turned her head back to look at the bed. And…

"Aah, nobody there…" she muttered to herself and sighed in relieve, facing the front again with a hand propped on her forehead, bringing her fringe up.

"Just my imagination, I guess, I'm so lonely in this world so maybe I just thought somebody was beside me."

Suddenly bad memories of loneliness and everything came flooding back into her head again. But before she could think of anything else, another sneeze came, and Kaoru did not make it in time to sniffle it. And of course… this fourth sneeze was _bigger…_

"HA-CHIIU!" Then the groans and ruffling noise came back, and this time it wasn't her imagination. Terror filled her again. This time she turned her whole body to face the other side of the bed, all to realize that there was a little couch there. It was covered with a blanket. It had a huge lump under it. Unfortunately, the blanket was not enough to cover the top of the 'lump', and some red stringy stuff appeared at the upper end of the blanket.

Curiosity got the better of Kaoru's whole. She got off the bed to fulfil her instinct's desire. Next, she kneeled on the ground next to the couch to pull off the blanket. Just as she was going to do that, the fifth sneeze came by. Oops…

"_ha_—ha—CHIIUU!" It was so enormous even though Kaoru covered her mouth in time.

Then, the lump under the blanket started to move. Kaoru's both hands came up to her mouth and grasped it in shock and panic, as she watched the lump move. Then, it happened. _It happened. _The top of the blanket slid lower and the top of the lump was finally exposed, without the need of Kaoru pulling it off. Kaoru found out that the lump was a human. Yes, a _human._

Miserable Kaoru got the shock of her life. She sank to the floor from her kneeling posture, knees on the floor and leg spread out sideways, sitting in that position. As soon as she was comfortable and settled with her position, she went back to observing the person's head and face.

"Hmm…" she put her head on her right shoulder.

"Hmm…" she tilted her head to the left.

"What type of person is this? Who is this person?" she began thinking.

Then Kaoru realised that she had been referring to the person as a '_person_', not as her, him, she, he or whatever, unknowing whether the person was a boy or girl. Her mind then averted to thinking what gender is this person.

Kaoru was going to decide the person as a boy from the face, but for some reason she deleted that guess for an answer.

"No, this can't be," thought Kaoru, chin resting on brought up hands.

"This person has long hair! I mean, yeah, some guys have long hair, but not as long as this!" As a matter of fact, Kaoru spotted the hair spread all over the pillow, giving its estimated length to the ever observant Kaoru.

"Hair approximately nearly down the back... plus it's red," thought Kaoru, one index finger under her lower lip, arms folded. So this person can't be a guy, can he? But this person had a face like a guy, but still the hair is long like a girl! Too long for a boy!" Kaoru went on guessing quietly.

Mentally screaming in utter confusion, Kaoru went: "ARE YOU A MALE OR FEMALE!" She started scratching her head like mad, causing hair to fly in all directions.

"_Are you sexless or something?_" Kaoru mentally asked to the person who was still asleep as if nothing happened. Fed up with trying to guess the person's gender, she stood up in frustration.

To herself she said softly, "Well, anyway I'll find it out soon after this person here wakes up…I guess." With that, she went onto the bed again in and got herself into kneeling position.

Not more than five seconds later, Kaoru felt a sneeze coming. Immediately she pinched her nose to stop the sneeze. And sure, the sneeze was blocked and she felt the ticklish thing in her nose. Relieved, Kaoru let go her fingers and exhaled deeply. But that didn't stop a sneeze escaping, and it escaped. At least it wasn't that loud already. Still, Kaoru stayed froze, afraid that the person on the couch might wake. Luckily the person didn't move at all.

'Ah, the sneezes aren't so loud anymore. Good! It's gone, I think," Kaoru allowed herself to relax. And kneel there whilst looking at that person.

_Ma…n, I'm bored to death! _

Kaoru just continued to kneel right there on the bed. Kneel. Kneel. Kneel. _Kneel..._ Kaoru's head fell sideward followed by the body. Do you get the picture? If you don't, this is my definition: Kaoru is still in kneeling position, only that the right side of her head was on the bed. So the right side of her body was on the bed. Legs were sticking outwards, but still in kneeling pose. OK, you got it. Kneeling sideways.

_Too boring..._

With that, our friend here decided to explore the little place she was in.

'First, if I want to escape,' Kaoru stood up on the floor, scheming out an escape plan.

'I must know where am I. Then, I can know my situation, find a way out, and YES! Escapade done!' She banged one fist into the other hand.

Kaoru slowly tiptoed to the door. She took one last look at the certain 'person'. _Dear person, we shall meet again – I guess? Please don't wake up!_

She opened the door trying to be silent. Luckily the door didn't creak, or she might just as well wake the 'person'. Kaoru got out. In fear of making the clicking noise when closing the door, she just left it open slightly.

Intuitively like anybody would do, Kaoru looked around at the place right in front of her.

Kaoru gasped.

"_Oh my God…!"_

**

* * *

Kenshin's POV **

I was sleeping soundly, when something woke me up. No, it wasn't a something. It was a _sound_.

The sound was quite feeble; I couldn't make anything out of it with my brain. Every single part of my body felt tense.

Then the noise came again. This time it was louder, & I realised somebody in _my _room was sneezing. Just when I thought of getting up to attack whoever that was, I remembered that the 'somebody' was the girl I brought home last night. Who is she, anyway? I wanted to get up and greet her, but I knew she would probably faint of shock. Guess I better keep still for now.

"Ha-chiu!"

The third sneeze came by, and it was louder. I decided to 'perform' a little 'test' to test this girl here. I moved slightly in my blanket causing it to make a ruffling sound and faked some groans. I also made sure that my whole body was hidden under the blanket.

I went tense again, expecting her to hit me. But nothing happened, except for the next sneeze.

"HA-CHIIU!"

I did the groanings and ruffling sound again. Then I heard very light footsteps coming towards me.

"_ha_—ha—CHIIUU!"

My God, the sneeze was so enormous! Did she had manners to cover her mouth? OK, time to play-play with her again, so I moved.

But the blankets slipped over my head! Well, what could I do? I opened one eye a tiny-weeny bit and tried to make it unnoticeable. That young woman was looking right at me, tilting her head from right to left.

I shutted my eyes. _What is this girl her thinking about me? Does she think I'm a rapist, or something?_

There was a long silence. The sneezes had stopped. I peeked under barely opened eyes as I watched her going back to the bed and kneeled there.

OK, and I knew that I couldn't stay put like this for the rest of my life. _How am I going to get up and show myself to her before she faints of shock!_

The light footsteps were heard again. She was moving to the door. She opened the door silently and left it open.

_Alright Kenshin, _I thought to myself. _Just do it and get up there and meet her like nothing happened! This is my only choice!_

I let a few minutes pass before I got up and went to the door.

_Time to meet you, young woman…_

**

* * *

Normal POV **

"_Oh my God…!"_

Kaoru looked at the place that was right in front of her. She realised that she was in an apartment, looking at how 'not-big' the living hall was.

But the thing that really shocked her was the object that was hung on the wall. It was a full-length Japanese sword. The sword was sheathed in a case.

'_This person really can't have a katana in his place! Is he a murderer?' _Kaoru wondered. '_I'm dead meat.' _

Kaoru moved further into the living hall. The sofa was of pure leather and there was a cute little low wooden table on the floor. There was also a plasma TV and a few lampshades here and there. Beside the living room there was also a table and four chairs.

'Most probably the dining room,' mused Kaoru. 'The table and chairs are high and modern unlike the low Japanese ones…'

A rack was propped up on the wall but it was empty except for a few books and magazines. The problem, Kaoru realised, was that the walls were plain white and blank, except for that single Japanese sword.

Kaoru moved on to a door. She opened it and entered the kitchen. The kitchen was also empty apart from a few boxes on the floor. Then she noticed a refrigerator at the corner of the kitchen. Curious as usual, she opened it, just to find nothing except chocolate bars, yoghurts and fresh milks. The chocolate was so tempting, as Kaoru quite liked chocolates. She raised one hand to take one chocolate…

'Stop it, Kaoru,' she told herself. 'It could be poisoned.'

Silently and sadly, she closed the refrigerator.

As she walked out of the kitchen, Kaoru wondered why the place was so empty. Then, back to her own little world…her need to escape…but how…The access to the balcony was locked, the main door was locked, the windows were in the room—

_The windows in the bedroom._

Kaoru decided to try her luck at the window beside the bed. Just when she was about to push the door opened, it opened and Kaoru bumped into somebody—the _person._

She fell to the floor. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," she rubbed her waist. Then she looked up at the person. It was that red-haired person, and the person was staring down at her. Kaoru immediately got up.

"Who _are_ you?" Kaoru asked, pointing one finger at the person's face.

"Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. And _you_? What about you?" The person, or now known as Kenshin asked the young lady standing in front of him.

_So the 'person' is a 'he'…_

"Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru bowed to Kenshin. Kenshin did the same.

"So, who are you?" Kaoru asked again.

"Why, didn't I just tell you that I'm Himura Kenshin?" Kenshin said, one eyebrow arched. "Are you that stupid?"

"No! You're the one who's stupid, not me! Don't you have any sense of language?" Kaoru exclaimed, placing her hands at her hips. "I'm asking you, who are you? Are you a kidnapper or rapist going after me or something?"

Kenshin just laughed. "Ah, Kamiya-san, I guess you got me wrong, didn't you?" He just continued laughing.

Kaoru arched one eyebrow, hands still at hips. She neared her face to him. "What's that suppose to mean, may I ask you, Himura-san?"

Kenshin tried to stop laughing. "Yare yare, time to get to business…"

"Business!"

"Listen. I'm a newcomer in Nagoya. I shifted from Tokyo for some particular reason." At the word 'reason', Kenshin looked away.

"OK, I'm listening, continue, please?"

"I came here yesterday. And last night, I wanted to get to know the streets in Nagoya, so I just took a stroll and found myself in a pub. OK?" Kenshin paused to make sure she was listening.

"Uh-huh. I got it. But what does your arrival to Nagoya has to do with me--" Kaoru pointed at herself. "--ending up here?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No! Just wait and listen, OK?" But suddenly Kairu started laughing.

"Alright, what got you laughing?"

"Nothing!" Kaoru said in between laughter.

"What!" Kenshin enquired. "Faster tell me, NOW!"

"OK, just chill, alright? You-you—your hair," Kaoru said. "Are you a sissy?"

"_Nandatto! _Of course no! What made you think that I'm sissy? 'Coz I'm not!" Kenshin said.

"Well, when you shook your head just now, your hair—it like—_flew_? Like a shampoo model girl with sleek long hair! Hahahahaha!" Kaoru just kept on laughing.

"Oh, sou ka?" Kenshin forgot to tie it up after waking up. "You wait here."

Kenshin closed the door behind him. Inside the bedroom, he could still hear Kaoru laughing softly. _That girl…really…_

Halfway through tying up his hair in the usual low ponytail, Kenshin wondered. He had expected the young woman to shriek like any girl would scream. But this Kamiya girl here did not.

**Flashback**

"_Who are you?" Kaoru asked, pointing one finger at the person's face._

"_Kenshin, Himura Kenshin. And you? What about you?" The person, or now known as Kenshin asked the young lady standing in front of him. _

"_Kaoru, Kamiya Kaoru." Kaoru simply said and bowed to Kenshin. Kenshin did the same. _

"_So, who are you?" Kaoru asked again._

"_Why, didn't I just tell you that I'm Himura Kenshin?" Kenshin said, one eyebrow arched. "Are you that stupid?" _

"_No! You're the one who's stupid, not me! Don't you have any sense of language?" Kaoru exclaimed, placing her hands at her hips. "I'm asking you, who are you? Are you a kidnapper or rapist going after me or something?" _

**End of flashback**

Kaoru had been so straightforward to him, whether he was a kidnapper or something like that. She didn't screamed the high-pitched scream like any girl would. Kaoru just…simply faced everything, Kenshin realised.

"Are you done yet?" Kaoru called from outside.

"Yeah!" Kenshin opened the door. "Ermm, we're not gonna discuss things, standing at the door here, are we?"

Kaoru just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It's better if we talk inside the room, Kamiya-san," Kenshin offered. The two of them entered the room. Only when Kenshin sat on the sofa where he had spent the night before and Kaoru on the bed, did they start their conversation again.

"Why do you keep your hair long? You're a guy, aren't you?"

Kenshin smirked. "I'm a guy, and this is my special _style_."

"Style. Yeah, really." Kaoru rolled her eyes.

Another smirk from Kenshin.

"OK, whatever… So, you shifted from Tokyo to Nagoya, walked through the streets, and ended up in a pub. Then?"

Kenshin took a deep breath before continuing his part.

"I was enjoying some red wine, when a drunk young woman, which is you, Kamiya-san, came towards me, and tripped on me."

"Uh-huh?"

"So, I thought that a teenage girl like you isn't safe to be drunk in a pub, alone, so I brought you home with me." Kenshin hid about the part where he saw sadness in her drunk eyes.

"Yeah," Kaoru said dreamily. "I got drunk last night," her words trailing away.

"Kamiya-san? I have some questions for you."

"Nani?" Kaoru simply said, still dreaming away.

"Is there something wrong with you? Do you have any problems?" Kenshin asked in concern.

Kaoru came back to reality. "Nothing. It's just that--"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Kenshin noticed a hint of disappointment in Kaoru's voice.

"Really?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Not really, but, well, it's of none importance," Kaoru knew she was lying. _The truth is that I'm living in hell…_

"OK. So, nothing is nothing. That's it." A long silence came. Kaoru broke it.

"Ano sa, Himura-san," Kaoru said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, whether I can stay in this house with you?" Kaoru quickly said everything in one breath, knowing that that was quite an embarrassing question.

"Why?" Kenshin asked in surprise.

"N-no-nothing. It's just that—"

Kenshin gave a sigh. "Alright, you won't tell me anyway. The problem is your clothes and belongings. Are you gonna live forever with that T-shirt and jeans?"

"My belongings are at my stupid father's house—oops!" Kaoru covered her mouth with one hand. "Sorry, Himura-san! J-just p-pretend I didn't say anything…"

Kenshin got up and crossed his arms in triumph. "Ah, so that's it. You _ran away_ from home. And why?"

"Nothing." Kaoru pouted stubbornly and looked away.

"Right, let's forget that you ran away, but your belongings? You've got to have your own things to stay here, Kamiya-san."

"I'll get it after breakfast." Kaoru simply said. At the word breakfast, Kaoru's stomach let out a small rumbling noise. Her face turned pinkish. "Excuse me, Himura-san, but when's breakfast? I—I didn't have anything for two days except for sake," Kaoru said in embarrassment.

Kenshin just laughed. "Yare yare, looks like we have forgotten about breakfast, haven't we? I'm getting hungry myself." He looked at his digital wristwatch. It was already 11 something in the morning. "I guess our breakfast will be an early lunch."

"Haraheta…" Kaoru groaned as another sound escaped from her stomach. She gripped her abdomen in her arms.

"Fine, fine, let's get ready then!"

* * *

Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru found themselves outside the apartment grounds, facing a road full of cars. 

"Alright, Kamiya-san! You're a long-time Nagoya resident, so tell me, where should we eat?" Kenshin nearly had to shout with all the noises of buzzing cars ahead of them.

"I don't know. I'm trapped in the house nearly everyday," Kaoru said in bitterness.

"Oh. Sorry Kamiya-san, didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's nothing." Just then Kaoru's stomach growled again. "Haraheta…"

"Only one solution," Kenshin said in a manner-of-fact way. "Tenken."

* * *

"Hey, Kenshin, what's up? Don't know the way around?" Soujirougave a hearty slap on Kenshin's backas they walked down the street. 

"Nope. And my new friend here, whose a long-time resident here in Nagoya, doesn't know anything about getting around here," Kenshinremarkedas he pointed at Kaoru who was walking beside him.

"Are? Who's your new friend?" Soujirou tilted his head to have a clearer view of Kenshin's new friend.

"Ah! Kamiya-chan! What are you doing with my cousin here?"

"Cut the '-chan' thing before I kill you, Seta-kun!" Kaoruwarned Soujirou. "And you know Himura-san?"

"Well, of course! He's my cousin, dude!" Soujirou replied. "Don't you know?"

Kenshin who was walking in the middle asked, "Kamiya-san, Soujirou, you know each other?"

"Duh! We're in the same school!" Kaoru and Soujirou said in unison, causing the both of them to stare with each other with widen eyes.

Kenshin stopped walking. "_Same _school! Well, then, Kamiya-san, we'll be in the same school when the holiday ends, 'cause I'm going to the same school as Sou here."

"Whatever," Kaoru mumbled. Just then, Soujirou said, "There! We've reached the food stalls."

"FOOD!" Kaoru nearly drooled at the sight and smell of food.

"She's desperately hungry," Kenshin explained to Soujirou.

Soujirou smiled as usual. "Kenshin, you don't know her," Soujirou said as the three of them seated themselves at a table. "She's in the same class as me, and Kamiya-chan is always hungry. Has a big appetite, eats a lot compared to the other girls in class, even fights with the boys to see who eat the most…"

"Wow. OK, I didn't know that," Kenshin said at surprise as he looked at Kaoru who was already scanning the food menu.

"The funny thing is, she does not get fat or even plump. She remains thin and slim. Weird, right, Kenshin?" Soujirou continued.

"And one more thing." Soujirou tilted his head to Kenshin. "Kamiya-chan here is a very tomboyish sort of girl. I don't know but she's just like that." Kenshin secretly looked at Kaoru who was still stuck in the menu. "A very nice and friendly girl. Everybody, boys and girls, seem to get along with her easily." Soujirou propped his chin on raised hands. "But I know that Kamiya is hiding a dark secret, something that has been haunting her for quite some time…"

"How do you know?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Most of her smiles are a mask, a total fake. I know, because I'm the same as her. Like you know, my parents got killed a long time ago, right under my nose… let's forget that. But still, there are times where she is genuinely happy. Weird person, this Kamiya girl."

"Sou ka…" Kenshin wondered.

"Oh yes, how did you get to know her?"

Kenshin explained the whole incident to his cousin, including the part where she was going to stay under the same roof him.

"Then you'll have to have a big supply of food at home, Kenshin?" Soujirou chuckled.

Kenshin shrugged. "Not a problem. Have you forgotten my big appetite as well?"

"Oh yeah… You and Kamiya, same type of aliens…" Soujirou said.

Then Kaoru called Kenshin. "Himura-san, can we place the orders now?"

"Sure."

"Err, how much can I eat? For your spending budget, I mean."

"As much as you want to. My credit card is unlimited and is paid by the family. Help yourself. And what about you, Soujirou?"

"Can't eat much. I've had my breakfast earlier. Just get me an ice lemon tea."

Kenshin summoned the waiter. "One lemon juice for him –pointed at Soujirou-. As for me, ermm…" Kenshin scanned the menu. "Ice lemon tea and a bowl of oyakudon, please." The waiter wrote away the orders.

"And you, miss?" The waiter asked Kaoru.

"Can I have a plate of tori teppanyaki? And also a plate of grilled salted salmon, and…ermmm… two onigiri… and a glass of orange juice. Thanks." Kaoru closed the menu and put it aside.

She noticed Kenshin staring at her with an awkward weird stare. "What?" she pouted. "Nothing" was the reply.

Shortly, the food arrived.

"Itadakimasu!" The three of them said, and Kaoru, probably the loudest one. And they dug into their food.

* * *

At the junction, Kenshin and Kaoru drifted away from Soujirou. 

"Thanks for your help, Tenken!"

"No prob', dude! And take good care of Kamiya-chan!"

"CUT THE –CHAN, SETA-KUN!"

"Satisfied, Kamiya-san?"

"Huh?"

"You're not hungry anymore, are you?"

"No."

Kenshin recalled that Kaoru had ordered another three dishes after her first order. _You have an amazing stomach, Kamiya-san…_

As they walked back to the apartment grounds, Kaoru remembered that she had planned to go to take her belongings after eating.

"I'll go with you," Kenshin offered.

"It's alright, Himura-san. I'll manage my ownself."

"Oh yeah, right, like you'll be able to carry bags of things along with you alone." Kenshin marked sarcastically. Kaoru gave in, and they took a taxi to the Kamiya residence.

"You're sure your father will let you in?" Kenshin asked in the cab.

"Today's a weekday, and it's still around 12 noon. He won't be back till 8," Kaoru said as she looked out of the window.

At the gates, Kenshin paid the fares and followed Kaoru as she took her own set of keys and opened the small entrance gate beside the main gate. The big house looked inhabited inside, except for the three cleaners cleaning the house. Kaoru warned them not to tell her father that she had been back, and they listened obediently.

Kaoru took the stairs to her room. "Kenshin, I might need you help."

"Told you." Kenshin gave another smirk in sarcastic triumph.

"Help me pack, please."

They took out all Kaoru's school books, magazines, books, pieces of important paper, stationery, clothings, photos, handphone, her one and only soft toy and whatever important junk Kaoru kept in her room except for the mini hi-fi set. Kenshin and Kaoru fitted everything inside the two large baggages, the rucksack for school and the sling-bag. Kaoru took down one baggage and her sling-bag as Kenshin helped take the other baggage and her rucksack.

"Anything left?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing. All my things are thrown inside my room, except for snacks. Oh, snacks!" Kaoru smaked her fingers. How could I forget my beloved tid-bits?"

Kenshin slapped his forehead in disbelief. Kaoru ran into the kitchen and stuffed all her chocolate bars, instant cup noodles and biscuits inside her sling bag.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go." Kaoru opened the gate and flagged down another taxi.

* * *

"My wardrobe is not big enough to fit in your things with mine. I'll have to get another one," Kenshin said, looking down atthe thousandsof 'junk' Kaoru had brought along. 

"Never mind," Kaoru waved one hand. "For the moment, let's just keep everything in the bags first.

It was already night. Earlier, the both of them had sorted out the kitchen and had dinner which was the instant cup noodles.

Kaoru yawned. "I'm so tired!"

Kenshin looked up from packing his own things properly. "Then go to sleep!"

"But there's only one bed. And I'm not sharing the same bed with you. No way!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin stopped, thought hard, and continued with his job. "Then, why not take turns. One night you sleep on the bed and I sleep on the sofa, then the next night is vice versa, and so on. Is that fine with you, Kamiya-san?"

"Wakatteru yo, Himura-kun!" Kaoru replaced the surfix –san with –kun unknowingly herself. But it left a great impact on Kenshin. Earlier he had been Himura-san, and in less than 24 hours, he's now 'Himura-_kun_!

_Well, so let it be…_

"And that means today's my turn to sleep on the little couch there?" Kaoru pointed to the couch in the bedroom.

"Yes. And I will sleep on the bed!" Kenshin said with a grin.

Kaoru was rummaging her bags again. "I'll take a short bath first. Or do you want to go first, Himura-kun?" She stood up with her night T-shirt and shorts and towel.

_She's calling me Himura-kun again…_

"It's OK. You go first."

"Hai!"

* * *

It was 10 at night. Kenshin and Kaoru had taken their bath and brushed their teeth. 

Kaoru took her pillow and blanket that she had brought from her ex-home and laid them on the couch. Meanwhile, Kenshin was already in the bed. She got herself tucked up on the couch.

**2 minutes later…**

"Himura-kun, this sofa is too small and unsuitable for sleeping!" Kaoru complained. "I can't sleep like this!"

"I know. I slept there myself last night. Guess you'll have to keep up with it until I get a new futon!" Kenshin said sleepily but amused.

Kaoru moaned at her place.

"Ne, Himura-kun," Kaoru murmured.

"Nani?"

"Ano, thanks for helping me, especially for letting me stay here with you, considering our gender," Kaoru said sheepishly, feeling glad that Kenshin couldn't see her blushing in the dark.

"It's nothing, really, Kamiya-san. Don't worry," Kenshin said, staring at the ceiling. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Himura-kun."

Within minutes, Kaoru was fast asleep. Meanwhile, Kenshin continued staring at the ceiling, remembering Tomoe, his first love. Then his thoughts averted to his new friend, Kamiya Kaoru. This girl had problems…

**Flashback**

"_Is there something wrong with you? Do you have any problems?" Kenshin asked in concern._

_Kaoru came back to reality. "Nothing. It's just that--"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Nothing." Kenshin noticed a hint of disappointment in Kaoru's voice. _

* * *

"_My belongings are at my stupid father's house—oops!" Kaoru covered her mouth with one hand. "Sorry, Himura-san! J-just p-pretend I didn't say anything…"_

_Kenshin got up and crossed his arms in triumph. "Ah, so that's it. You ran away from home. And why?"_

"_Nothing." Kaoru pouted stubbornly and looked away. _

* * *

"_But I know that Kamiya is hiding a dark secret, something that has been haunting her for quite some time…" _

"_How do you know?" Kenshin asked quietly. _

"_Most of her smiles are a mask, a total fake. I know, because I'm the same as her. Like you know, my parents got killed a long time ago, right under my nose… let's forget about me case. But still, there are times where she is genuinely happy. Weird person, this Kamiya girl."_

**End of flashback**

Kenshin made up his mind to try his best to help her.

And they will live under the same roof. Kaoru isn't that type of girly-girly type of girl. But that doesn't mean that feelings for each other won't surface. Kaoru is still a normal girl and he's a normal boy. If that really happens, would he be ready to accept it after his recent break-up with Tomoe?

Suddenly Kenshin remembered his resolution he just made a few days ago: _Wake up and forget about the bitter past, because there's always a brand new day. _

_Let's just see what will happen with Kamiya-san and I, plus my future life here in Nagoya._

**

* * *

A/N: So, here's your long-awaited Chapter 3 of "Spirit of Life"! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sine last December. I was so busy in my first year in secondary school, and my parents took away my Internet access for ****months**! So, here's your long-awaited Chapter 3 of "Spirit of Life"! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sine last December. I was so busy in my first year in secondary school, and my parents took away my Internet access for ! 

At the end of my previous chapter, the preview for this chapter was that Kaoru seeks advice from Kenshin, then they would soon begin their year in high school. I'm sorry but I've changed the plans. So, this is where Chapter 3 is up to. I'll try my best to upload Chapter 4 A.S.A.P, but I must make sure I get my reviews first! So, pls. review! I accept any advice from you all, readers, to improve my fanfic' to your standards. And thaks to all who reviewed my previous chapter!

No more previews for future chapters anymore, in case I change the storyline again, OK? Now, R&R!

**Glossary**: **Yare yare**: My, my! **Ano sa/ano**: 'Ermm' or 'Listen here' **Haraheta**: I'm hungry… **Oyakodon**: Rice bowl with chicken, onions, and runny, semi-cooked eggs. **Tori teppanyaki**: Chicken teppanyaki (teppanyaki is meat/vege' grilled on a griddle in front of the diner) **onigiri**: triangular chunks of rice wrapped with slices of dried seaweed **itadakimasu**: a greeting before you start eating that means 'I will receive" **Wakatteru yo**: I understand/I got it **Nani?**: What? **Nandatto?**: an angry, aggressive way to say "What?" in disbelief **Oyasumi nasai**: Good night **Are?**: (pronounced as a-re, not the English 'are') to sound out a sign of surprise **Sou ka?**: Oh, so, that's right, isn't it? **YADA YADA YADA!**: NO, NO, NO!


	4. The Gang

**Chapter 4: The Gang**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction and Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro-sama (Nobuhiro: smirks) (Suzume: rolls eyes). BUT (Nobuhiro: huh? arches one eyebrow), this fanfiction, Spirit of Life, and "Nagoya High School" (if it doesn't exist) belongs to ME! Nyahahahahaha! (Nobuhiro: slaps forehead) **

* * *

"Wake up." 

"Aargh… stupid… don't disturb me sleeping…"

"Get up now! It's already noon, you idiot!"

"12? So early! Get lost! I want to sleep… _Aargh_…"

"Fine. Don't expect lunch then. Go on sleeping."

"_Lunch_?" Kamiya Kaoru sat up quickly on the couch. "Don't leave me! I want lunch!"

Himura Kenshin nearly laughed at her. "Then get up and brush your teeth, baka!"

"Hai!" A few seconds later, brushing sounds was heard from the bathroom. Kenshin went to fix up the bed and the mess of blankets on the couch. _A weird girl who wakes up at the sound of _food_? Huh!_

Just as he finished, Kaoru reentered the bedroom. She saw the piles of blankets on the floor, already neatly folded.

"Himura-kun, you _actually _fix up beds?" she asked curiously, staring at him.

"Yeah. So?" Kenshin replied.

Kaoru sighed and put her hands in her pocket. "Isn't that something that should be left, or something that guys usually don't do?"

"It is not something that is to be left, and some guys do it," Kenshin said, as he opened his wardrobe, picking clothes for lunch.

"Oh."

"And that is something basic when you live on your own."

"Huh? You live—" Before Kaoru could say anything else, Kenshin told her to change. She gave a silent nod and took some clothes out of one of her bags. "Get out, Himura-kun. I want to change here." Kenshin left the room.

* * *

By two, they were already home. After lunch, they had gone to a key-lock shop to forge another set of keys for Kaoru, in case Kenshin wasn't with her when she needed to get back. Then, they had gone to a furnishing stall in a shopping mall to get that extra wardrobe and a new futon. 

Both of them were seated in front of the television, watching the latest episode of Naruto. Kaoru was intently keeping her focus right on her favourite anime, laughing at every funny thing that Naruto did. Meanwhile, Kenshin's mind was somewhere else.

_Yukishiro Tomoe… how am I ever going to forget her…? Kamiya Kaoru… my new friend _and _housemate… weird tomboyish girl… Yukishiro… once the light of my life… is gone… Kamiya…could she be a light to me one day, whether we're friends or lovers..? Nagoya… Nagoya High School… Soujirou… new friends… Kamiya… no Yukishiro there… Sakabatou… can I continue kendo there…--_

"Himura-kun?" Kaoru flashed a hand at his face. Kenshin got out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"Are you OK?" Kaoru asked.

He nodded. "I'm OK. Anything, Kamiya-san?"

"Have you bought your school books for the next term?"

"Yeah, Soujirou already helped me. You?"

"Eh? Seta-kun?" She gave a shrug before she continued. "Yeah, I've got all of them before I--" She stopped right there, looking away.

"Before you ran away." Kenshin continued for her. Kaoru sighed.

"Himura-kun, I'm sorry but can we just leave the matter of my gone-case runaway thingy? It's really stressful to even think about it," she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I know!"

"Hmph!" she pouted.

"But here's some advice. If you really need to find someone to talk to, just talk to a closest friend, ok?" Kenshin said. She saw his eyes go soft in pure concern, which made her blurt something minor.

"I don't have any close friends, Himura-kun." She looked back at him. "I mean I've friends at school, like Misao-chan, Megumi-chan and Seta-kun, but they are not close friends. And that fact, the fact that I don't have any close friends to trust, adds my stress, Himura-kun."

Kenshin stuck out his chest and thumped it. "You already have a close friend, Kamiya-san…"

"Eh?"

"Well, generally I'm your closest friend since we live in the same house, so you do have one!"

"But we've only known each other for three days! How can we be that 'close best friends' thing that fast?"

He only slapped his forehead. "No, not that close best friend thing. I mean, I'm practically your nearest friend because we're under the same roof, right? My God, what sense of language you have…" he shook his head in fake disbelief.

"Ah, sou desu ne…"

"And perhaps one day we could be best friends…" Kenshin added softly, looking put of the window.

"Himura-kun…"

And the day went on with Kenshin and Kaoru talking about each other... The day passed by with them not realizing that they could get along really well.

* * *

"Himura-kun, please prepare our breakfast! I'm not done changing!" Kaoru yelled from the bedroom. 

"Hai! I've already started!" Kenshin shouted from the kitchen.

It was their first day in Nagoya High School, and school starts at 8.30am. They should wake up at 7.00am, which Kenshin did, but Kaoru (the Miss Sleepyhead as addressed by Kenshin) woke up 20 minutes later after minutes of pushing by Kenshin. Therefore, here we see Kaoru rushing into her uniform.

Kenshin, meanwhile was done preparing breakfast. As he placed the food on the dining table, a door opened and was slammed so loudly that Kenshin winced.

"Hoi, Kamiya-san! There's no need to slam the door, ok? Do you want the ceiling to fall?" Kenshin scolded Kaoru.

"Eheh, sorry, Himura-kun! Ermm, it's just that I'm late, you see," Kaoru said sheepishly as she seated herself beside Kenshin.

"Your fault, if we're late today! Nobody asked you to wake up late!"

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry, ok?"

"Argh… Just quickly finish breakfast," Kenshin said. But she was already looking at the food prepared.

"Himura-kun, is this my favourite mayo' egg sandwich?" she asked eagerly, as if she forgot about her lateness already (or perhaps she already did?). Kenshin nodded, grinning proudly.

"Oh! My favourite sandwich! Only Himura Kenshin can prepare such delicious mayo' egg, ne, Himura-kun?"

"Oro?"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hai, itadakimasu…"

Breakfast went silently, but Kaoru didn't seem disturbed at all. In fact, she was happily munching away at her sandwich. Kenshin'd just made a simple toast for himself.

After the both of them were done with eating and slurping down coffee, Kaoru went to tie up her hair into a neat ponytail with her long, wide traditional-style blue ribbon. Kenshin tied his hair into the usual low tail and dabbed some hair gel to create 'special-effect' spikes. They both put on their socks and shoes. By 7.45am they were on their way to walk to school, which was a good 5 minutes away.

The walk was another silent moment. Kenshin was thinking hard about how to make a good appearance at his new school, while Kaoru was trying to clear a 'nightmare' which kept popping into her mind: she and Kenshin in love and holding hands on top of a hill.

Kenshin and Kaoru found Seta Soujirou standing at the main gate of Nagoya High School. Kenshin called out to him. Soujirou waited for them to reach where he was standing.

"Ohayou, Kenshin! Ohayou, Kamiya-san!"

At least he dropped the '-chan' surfix, thought a relieved Kaoru.

"Ohayou Soujirou!" said Kenshin.

"Ohayou Seta-kun!" chirped in Kaoru.

Soujirou stretched. "At last, our first year as the _elderly _seniors of… HIGH school! No, no, no… I mean _old _school!" he chuckled and made a few hip-hop moves with his hands. Kenshin and Kaoru laughed at his gestures.

"Really, Seta-kun, I know you _love _hip-hop and rap, but just keep it down and don't exaggerate it, ok?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Huh? You know that he likes hip-hop?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru slapped her forehead. "Then what do you expect from a guy that sings and dances rap-style in class? I mean, look at him!" She pointed to Soujirou who was still singing rap and moving like hip-hop with his arms and hands. "Nagoya High School's super, stupid, mental, idiotic, smiley face hip-hopper!" Kaoru fumed.

Kenshin halted in his steps. "Soujirou, you sing and _dance _rap in class?"

"Uh-huh, yeah yeah, I do, oh yeah, here we go! I do, I do," Soujirou replied with hip-hop rhythm. Kaoru gave him a hard back slap.

WHAM!

Kenshin winced. "Ouch. Well, I don't know about _that _hip-hop thing of yours, Sou…"

Soujirou was like, yelping. "Chill, chill, Kamiya-chan! OK, I won't rap again!" he said in normal speech tone, rubbing his back. "That hurts, ok?"

She gave him another backslap. "Cut the –chan or I'll really kill you."

Kenshin winced again, familiar to Kaoru's aggressive attitude after staying with her for a month.

Soujirou voiced up to Kenshin. "Kenshin, since you stay in the same house with Kamiya-chan--" Another backslap was heard. "Ow ow ow ow ouch… can you stand all that aggressiveness of hers?"

"Oh yes. It's part of my life now, come to think of it."

Kaoru giggled 'evilly'.

Finally the roofed walkway from the gate to the main building ended, and the three of them continued walking to a corridor. There, rows of lockers leaned against the walls. Kenshin followed Soujirou and Kaoru down the corridor. Many people were already opening their lockers, placing in and taking out things. Nearly all of the back of the locker doors had pictures or some sort of decorations stuck onto it. Kenshin took a few secret glances at the stuffs pasted.

Soujirou and Kaoru stopped somewhere close to the end of the corridor, where it turned into another corridor. Soujirou's locker number was 210. Kaoru's locker was right beside his, 211.

"Sorry guys, but I don't know which my locker is," Kenshin said.

"Of course you won't! Wait until the class teacher hands out your locker key, then," said Kaoru, who already opened her locker and placed her new schoolbooks and stuffs in it. Kenshin saw photos of her and two girls, a photo of her arm-wrestling with a tall, lanky but well-built guy with brown spiky hair with a group of people cheering from behind; the last year's class photo; a photo of her battling kendo with yet another tall guy with a serious face but has blue eyes that obviously expressed fun and simplicity; and last of all, a photo of a younger Kaoru sitting on a man's broad shoulder, and a lady hugging the man.

_Kamiya-san's parents, surely… The woman with the same flowing raven-black hair and bright-coloured lips… The man with the same sapphire-blue eyes, nose and face-shape… What happened to them… until Kamiya-san had to run away…_

"Himura-kun? Your books?" Kaoru's voice broke his thoughts. "You don't have a locker yet, so for the meantime you can share locker with me," Kaoru offered.

"Ah." He then proceeded to put all his books and bottle into Kaoru's locker.

Kenshin took a last glance at the photos before Kaoru locked her locker. All the three of them were left with was their pencil cases and small notepads for jotting down any memos. Then Kenshin followed his two friends (a friend and a cousin, precisely) as they began walking somewhere else.

"Where are we heading?" Kenshin asked.

"To the main hall. We're checking which our class is for this year," Kaoru said. "Just follow us."

Kenshin nodded.

Soujirou slowed down his pace to walk alongside Kenshin. "You know what? You should've shared locker with me. There could be some lingerie in _her _locker," he whispered to his amused cousin.

"I heard that, Seta-kun!" Kaoru warned from in front of them. "I'll get you for that!" She stopped walking, waited for her two friends to walk past her before giving Soujirou another backslap.

Soujirou winced, mouthing a silent "Ow…..". Kenshin laughed and said, "Your fourth backslap in 30 minutes, dude! That's a record."

"Yare yare, another backslap from Kaoru-chan?" a female voice said from behind them. Another female voice added, "It seems that only Sou-kun and Sano-kun get backslaps from her, ne?" The two voices giggled, and Kenshin, Kaoru and Soujirou looked over their shoulders.

"Misao-chan! Megumi-chan! Long time no see!" Kaoru chirped as she ran to them. "Himura-kun, these are my two friends Makimachi Misao--" The girl with two pigtails bowed. "And Takani Megumi." The other girl with dainty red lips and long hair left to flow down her back bowed too. "And this is my new friend Himura Kenshin." He bowed to the two girls. "He's Seta-kun's cousin from Tokyo, and a newcomer here in Nagoya."

"Hi, Himura!" Misao and Megumi said to Kenshin before giggling and exchanging glances. A confused Kenshin wondered why they were giggling at him.

The five of them soon reached the main hall. A lot of students were already there. Kenshin followed them to a big notice board where many people were craning their neck to look at some pieces of paper there.

Soujirou pointed to the papers. "There. The name list. Every year we go there to see which class we are in." Kenshin nodded in acknowledgement. To Kaoru, he said, "Kamiya-san, there's so many people there. How are we supposed to take a look at the name list?"

Kaoru sighed. "Do I have to tell you this every year? Just push in! That's the only way you can go through!"

Misao and Megumi gave an exasperated "Aawww…? Not pushing in again…! Kaoru-chan, chill! Just wait for people to get away, and then we can find a space to squeeze in!"

"Fine. Stay if you want. I'm gonna push in. Anyway, do you want me to check for you guys too?" she asked.

Misao and Megumi stayed, not wanting to spoil their 'gracefulnesses'. Kenshin and Soujirou chose to follow Kaoru. They walked towards the crowd.

Meanwhile, the crowd mostly represented that year's lower grades, or juniors. Two of them caught sight of a very familiar girl, walking with two guys, one with short, neatly cropped black hair, while the other guy had long red hair pulled back into a tail.

"Faster make way! The Kamiya girl is here! Make way before she pushes through!" one junior whispered.

"Isn't Kamiya a senior student this year?" another whispered. The crowd continued muttering things, as they shuffled their feet to move.

By the time Kaoru reached the crowd, the crowd shuffled to make a small way for Kaoru and her two friends to walk through.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kamiya-sempai!" the crowd greeted.

Kaoru stopped walking. "Ee…h?" sounded a confused Kaoru. "Kamiya-_sempai_?"

Kenshin and his cousin were confused too. "What the—" Soujirou said incompletely.

Kenshin smirked. "Looks like you've got the respect, Kamiya-san!"

Misao and Megumi along with several students saw what was happening at Kaoru's side. The two girls were giggling helplessly. Kaoru couldn't help blushing.

Knowing that she was blushing, Kaoru coughed and resumed her 'cool' personality.

"Ahem! Arigatou, minna! Thanks for the respect, guys. I appreciate it very much," she said, nodding her head with folded arms, like a grateful person. Then she went to check the name list. Kenshin followed her, while Soujirou went to chat with his 'juniors'.

Kenshin was the first to spot all of their names. "Ne, Kamiya-san, Soujirou, Takani, Makimachi, you and I are in class 1 of our grade!"

She didn't reply. Instead she kept on looking at the name list.

"Shinomori-kun and Sagara-kun are in the same class too?" she barely whispered as if shocked.

"Huh?" He took a look at the names Shinomori Aoshi and Sagara Sanosuke, whose names appeared to be below his own name. Kaoru mumbled a barely audible "Oh no… not again? Masaka yo…"

"Who are they?"

"You'll see in class. Anyway, you've a lot to learn about our class. All the people here this year are all weird. You'll learn how to cope, though," Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oro?"

"Never mind. Let's go. Seta-kun!" she called.

Soujirou said his goodbyes to the juniors. "You people take care, ok? Ja!" And he followed Kaoru and Kenshin to Misao and Megumi. A small group of girls said in a high-pitched tone: "Mata ne, Seta-sempai!" and giggled.

Soujirou looked back. "See ya! Oh yeah, don't forget my cousin! Name's Himura!"

Kenshin glared at Soujirou.

The girls said back, "Mata ne, Himura-sempai!" Kenshin sighed.

"So which class am I and Megumi-chan in?" Misao asked.

"All five of us are in Class 1 of our grade," Kaoru replied. Her two friends grinned. "Together with that stupid rooster head and Mr. Don't-Play-Play-With-Me," she added. Megumi and Misao seemed happy at the news. "Can't understand why you like those two dumb people," she continued.

Then the bell rang. Kenshin couldn't wait for classes to start, since he was so eager to experience his first day schooling at Nagoya.

At Class 1, the whole class was there already except for another five students. When the five of them stepped in, the class greeted their hi's and ohayou's to them, but kept on staring at an unfamiliar red-hair guy. Probably a new student…?

"Kaoru-chan! Megumi-chan! Misao-chan! What took you so long?" a girl with her hair held back by a scarf said from her table. She got up to the group.

"Seta-kun! You're also with them?" she added. Then she caught sight of the red-haired person. "Sorry, but you are…?"

"Himura Kenshin," the red-hair guy answered.

"Ah, ohayou gozaimasu Himura-san! I am Sanjo Tae. You're new here, ne?" Tae said.

"Yes."

Then she was pulled into a conversation by Kaoru, Misao and Megumi. Kenshin was left with Soujirou.

"OK, Kenshin? Let me introduce you to _our _gang," Soujirou said. First, he went to some tables on their left where a group of boys were chatting after having a look at the new student.

"Yo guys! What's up?" Soujirou greeted them with a big cheerful smile.

The guy with brown spiky hair who Kenshin remembered seeing in that photo arm-wrestling with Kaoru stood up. "Yo Sou! And this might be your cousin you've been telling us about?" he said.

"Yup. Himura Kenshin. Hey guys, why don't you introduce yourselves to him?" Soujirou suggested.

The over 'enthusiastic' brown-spikes guy already stood up and was about to begin talking when the blue-eyed guy from that kendo-fencing photo pulled him down.

"Keep the suspense," he said, almost expressionlessly.

Soujirou, Kenshin, the brown-spiked guy, and two other boys from the 'gang' cast confused glares on him.

As if he read all of their minds, he simply said, "Meaning, let him hear the intro's during the individuals introduction later on during class. Besides, you weird-weird people have weird-weird intro's that tells everything about yourselves. So, keep the suspense."

They all nodded knowingly. "So, does that include you?" ask the guy with sleek black hair tied into a high tail.

Suddenly the serious guy tensed up. "Well, er, sort of," he said, scratching his head unconsciously.

"Huh. Of course you're included," another guy from the group with black spikes spoke up. "Didn't you mention that we're weird-weird people? Don't forget you're weird too. You and your eerie quietness… Brr!" he mocked a shiver, hugging himself. "You're weird too & since you're so serious I bet your speech will be something weird like you."

"Weird coldness," the rest of the group agreed.

Kenshin was smiling, slightly laughing as the group teased the 'serious' guy who was sighing.

_I've a lot to understand about my weird new friends! _Kenshin mused. _Even Kamiya's weird… Kamiya-san? Where is she?_

Kenshin looked around the classroom and spotted Kaoru being pulled by Misao, Megumi, Tae & another two girls towards Soujirou, him and the rest of the gang.

"Noooo……. I don't wanna go there….. Noooo…..! Don't let me see that face again……" Kaoru was moaning.

"Eh?" Soujirou noticed the loud moaning from Kaoru and laugh at the sight of Kaoru helplessly dragged by four girls that he knew well. "Hora, minna," Soujirou pointed at the five girls.

"Kamiya-tachi!" Soujirou called out. All six girls stopped before the boys. Before they could holler out his name, he told them not to say their names to Kenshin.

"But Himura-kun already knows our names, & by the way you just said my name," Kaoru protested.

"But not my twin sister, ne?" the black-spikes said.

"Eh? Twin sister?" Kenshin said, surprised. He looked at the girls & easily spotted the twin sister, the one with her black long hair clipped up, having the same face characteristics as his black-spikes friend.

"According to Kaoru-chan, you're Himura-san, right?" she said in a soft and cute voice.

"Hai. And you are…?"

"Takatsuki Toki desu!" Behind, her twin brother sounded an exasperated 'Aaw'.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you say your name… OUR surname…?"

Then Toki remembered what Soujirou said earlier. "Oops, gomen ne…"

"Hah!" the sixth girl said, who had long, wavy brown hair. "The new guy already knows, Kaoru, Misao, Megumi and Toki's name, so why not me?" she protested.

Soujirou sighed. "Fine, fine, then only the girls can introduce their names to Kenshin."

Then she turned to Kenshin. "Hai, Amakusa Sayo desu! Just now, Kaoru mentioned about you."

Suddenly, Kaoru squeaked up to him. "Himura-kun, help me!"

"No, you're not escaping!" Misao cried. Looking at Kenshin's curious face, she started explaining. "You see, Himura-san…" Kaoru mouthed a desperate 'no' and tried to struggle away from her friend's tight grasp over her arms. "Last year, Kaoru & that ice-man over there--" Misao made a face at the 'ice-man' who only shook his head & sighed. "They battled kendo. And apparently, Kaoru lost the battle--" another 'nooooo…" from Kaoru. "And because of that Kaoru doesn't want to face him anymore!"

"Hmm…" Kenshin mused. Then it came to him. "You mean, you girls are sort of close with the boys?"

"Yup!" Megumi said. "And you should see all the fun we have together!"

Kaoru was covering her face with her hands while the girls pushed her in front of the 'ice-man'.

"Class teacher's coming now!" a fellow classmate who had been standing at the door announced.

Finally the girls let go of Kaoru. She and Kenshin looked around the class for seats. All the tables were in two, and there was only two tables left together behind the class. Kenshin & Kaoru had no choice but to sit together for the rest of the year. They quickly settled down in their chairs. The ice-man & Misao were sitting at the pair of tables in front of them, Soujirou & the brown-spikes on Kenshin's right. Kaoru on Kenshin's left.

Kenshin was rummaging his pencil case for a pen when Soujirou nudged him with his elbow.

"What?"

"Look. Our class teacher," Soujirou's face was nearly pale as his eyes widen with shock.

Kenshin looked up. The teacher seemed vaguely familiar… like he had seen this person somewhere before… a long time ago…

"Ano hito…"

"Ano hito te nani?" Kaoru asked Kenshin, puzzled.

And then it hit him in the head. He exchanged looks with Soujirou.

"**Him**…!" they both mused together in shock.

"Huh?" Kaoru was totally blur at that moment, wondering what the heck was wrong with the teacher for her two friends.

_**Tsudzuku

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Haha, so this is the end of Chapter 4! Anyway, I think Chapter 1 & 2 were kind of boring, & I just realized that they don't go with the storyline I was planning, so I'm revising those 2 chapters. If Chapter 1 & 2 has a bracket beside them saying 'revised', means that that chapter is already revised. If not, then wait till I put up the revised chapters. Chapter 1 (revised) is coming up soon, so, please read it!

Oh yeah, see that little button down there? Please click that button & review my story! I don't mind reviews telling me about mistakes or whatever, but please review!

And can you guess who's that "Him" that made Kenshin & Soujirou so shocked? What about the identity of the four other boys in the gang:P REVIEWS PLS! ONEGAI!


End file.
